The Dawnguard Duo Chapter 2
by MythicBlade98
Summary: Andrew and Jess arrive at fort dawnguard and go on a quest only to be surprised.


As we rode through the hold's to Riften, we followed a narrow rocky path to a cave. We walked through it with me in front holding a torch so the path in front of us was illuminated. We came to a clearing and i gasped at the amazing view.

"All this time in skyrim, and i never seen this place" i said with astonishment.

Jess stood there speechless and started day dreaming as she almost fell into me. We saw someone on the dirt path and he introduced himself as Agmear but Jess and i paid no attention to him. We ran up to the impressively built fort and i saw the Orc that came through the inn last night training with some sort of weapon.

"What is that weapon your using?" i asked.

"Its a crossbow, perfect for slaying vampire's" he said as he focused on the tree and fired another shot with expert accuracy.

"Could i have one" i asked hoping to get one.

"You will need to ask Isran first. he is our leader go speak to him if you want to join us" he said as he fired at the tree again.

"Okay, my name is Andrew by the way" i said.  
"Durak" he said and fired another bolt at the tree.

We headed up to the fort's doors and walked in and i saw two men speaking. the taller man was dressed in what looked like vigilants of stendarr robes, i didn't like that group as i am a werewolf which no one knows except the companions as they turned me into one. i wanted to transform then and there but i controlled my self and walked up to them.

"You there, what do want" Isran said strictly.

"Jess and i are here to join the dawnguard" i said nervously.

"Good, seems word is getting around" he said with a smile breaking that stern look.

The two men continued talking and we were told to go to a place called dimhollow crypt and meet the vigilant there. As me and Jess went to leave Agmear came in and Isran spoke to him and scared him but thats all i heard before i was out the doors.

3 hours later

Jess and i arrived at the cave, even though we took a horse it was still a long journey as we had to go all the way to the north, near Dawnstar i believe. we snuck into the cave and jess had her bow out with an arrow drawn in case we came into some trouble. I had my shield held up to my chest so i wouldn't be injured by an arrow or spell. as we came to a large open area we heard two people talking and by what they were saying they were vampires, Jess used her night eye ability to scout them out and shoot them while i looked for a way down. as soon as i found a way down a beast the shape of a dog bite me and its bite was colder than being encased in ice. Jess shot it with a deadric arrow and killed it but it was too late as the two vampires had heard the commotion and started running towards us. jess shot an arrow into the heart of one and i shot the other in the head with a bolt from my crossbow.

We headed on through the cave killing vampires, death hounds and even a giant frostbite spider till we came to a large area with a strange structure in the middle of it. we headed over to it and i put my hand on the pedestal in the middle and a spike went through my hand but i didn't feel any pain. I stood back up and a path of purple light that was connected to a brazier had me confused, i pushed the brazier to where the path of light stopped and and it revealed more light. i continually did this till the ground shook and a tomb rose up from the ground, a side of it fell into the ground and a young women (at least i thought it was until i saw her eyes) came out.  
"Who are you" i asked as she stood up.

"I would ask you the same question" she said calmly.

"You should tell me who you are before i put a bolt into your head, Vampire" i snarled.

"Serana, can we just get along im not going to eat you or your friend there" she said with an annoyed tone.

"Alright, Im Andrew and this is Jess" i said trying not to believe that im being kind to the very thing im supposed to kill.

"Hi" Jess said politely.

"Hi, do you guys know the way out cause its been ... A long time since ive last been outside" she said.

"Yeah its straight ahead"i said .

After killing a few Draugr and skeletons we made it out, she asked is i could take her to her home. A castle ... full of vampire's.

"That is exactly what i want" i thought to myself.


End file.
